Summer 1978 and Beyond
by papayathewritingmachine
Summary: It was supposed to be perfect. Lily and James, the fairy tale romance. Lily and James, the No. 1 Most Surprising (and Cute) Couple of the Class of 1977. Lily and James, forever together. At least, that's what they said. That's what everybody else besides Lily and James said. It was supposed to last from day one. But it didn't.
1. PERFECT

**So. My Harry Potter OTP is definitely James/Lily, so (duh) I want to write a story about them. HOWEVER the lovely Jewels5's** _ **Life and Times**_ **is now Jily canon for me, so that goes down the drain. BUT I** _ **can**_ **write my own take on after Hogwarts.**

 **So here it is:** _ **Summer 1977 and Beyond.**_

* * *

 **PERFECT**

 _(Fairytales don't happen in the real world)._

It was supposed to be perfect.

Lily and James, the fairytale romance. Lily and James, the No. 1 Most Surprising (and Cute) Couple of the Class of 1977. Lily and James, forever together. At least, that's what they said. That's what everybody else besides _Lily and James_ said.

Lily said it was really quite lovely, but who knew how long it would last?

James said it was doomed to crash tragically, but the scars on their hearts would never fade. (Lily always snorted at that and James couldn't help but hope his predictions were incorrect because he definitely couldn't live without Lily Evans by his side).

It was supposed to be perfect.

It was supposed to end with cherubic babies and castles and dying side by side and never leaving the other alone for a second.

It was supposed to last from day one.

But it didn't.

* * *

 **Please tell me how you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: GUYS GUESS WHAT I'M J.K. ROWLING! Just kidding... Jo-Ro owns everything you recognize.**

 **Yay, first story :)**

 **Toodles,**

 **Papaya**


	2. TOGETHER

**Hey guys! Please note that these chapters aren't that big, but I will hopefully have bigger chappies in the future.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **the GOLDEN SNITCH**

 _(Finally, he can call her his)._

James Potter was prone to drama.

He liked to compose poems, albeit bad ones, about people, particularly Lily Evans. He liked to draw attention to himself, aptly named by Lily as an 'attention-seeking prat'. He liked to make a big deal out of small things. He liked to be romantic. He liked to be tragic.

He also quite liked to be called _Lily Evans' Boyfriend._

The title was one he had be running after for _years_. Ever since year 6, when he started realizing that maybe there was more to asking Lily Evans out than he let on. _Especially_ after year 7, when he started realizing that maybe even _like_ was not strong enough to describe his less-than-a-friend feelings towards her. When he scored the title, he felt like the happiest man in the whole world right then, and he wasn't even saving the biggest, dorkiest smile for (hopefully) his wedding.

How he hoped it would last (what ever he had said otherwise).

 **LOST and FOUND**

 _(She was complete now)._

Finding James Potter was like gluing the other half of Lily Evans' heart back together.

There was a myth, back in the mortal Greek myths that Lily had been obsessed with as a child, that said that there used to be a man/woman hybrid with four arms and four legs. The chief God, Zeus, had become so frightened of their great power and strength that he had cut them in half. Now humans wandered the rest of their lives trying to find their lost half.

As much of a cynic Lily Evans was, she could not deny that she _had_ found her missing half.

Sure. They fought bloody rows and sometimes went days without talking to one another. Sure. They disagreed on almost everything besides politics and strawberries. (James hated chocolate with a poet's passion). But they _fit_. It was like a puzzle piece.

Later on, her friends (and her) (and James) would say that in the early days of their relationship, it was like someone had overdosed Lily on Cheering Charms because she could keep the smile off her face.

How she hoped it would last (whatever she had said otherwise).

* * *

 **And yes, I am also a PJO fan, for anyone who caught my BoO reference.**

 **Disclaimer: once upon a time, there was a girl who was obsessed with Harry Potter. She wrote a FanFiction but was sad because _she did not own HP, only J.K. Rowling does_.**

 **-Papaya**


End file.
